


Leaving Sunnydale, Entering Beacon Hills

by m7storyteller



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Buffy the Vampire Slayer 5.22 The Gift, and let's say pre-season 1 of Teen Wolf (timelines have been fiddled with).  Dawn finds some papers when she's looking for a picture only to find out that her mom and Buffy had made plans for her should something happen to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Sunnydale, Entering Beacon Hills

It's Dawn, who finds the papers the day after Buffy dies when she's looking for a picture to put in the memorial.  Puzzled, she takes them to Giles, who only glances at them once before taking off his glasses and begins polishing them.  After a moment, she picks them up, and begins to read, before casting him a look, "Where's Beacon Hills?"  
  
"It's upstate.", he answers, slipping his glasses back on before taking the papers from her to read them, "It seems that before she died, your mother had decided that should something ever happen to herself or to Buffy for that matter, you would go live with your uncle in Beacon Hills.  Which would make sense, seeing as he is by all rights, your legal next-of-kin.  And from what I gather, that is what Buffy wanted for you as well."  
  
She doesn't remember much about her mom's brother, only that she has a cousin who's about the same age she is, maybe a year or so older than she was.  He was to attend her mom's funeral, but something happened and he couldn't make it, but he did call Buffy, which was more than Hank did.  She nods her head, "All right.  But you might want to call him, or Mom's lawyer guy.  Let them know we've got those.", she tapped the papers that were on the counter, "The number's by the phone.",  
  
"Dawn.", she turned around to look at him, "If you had a choice, would you want to go?"  
  
She's silent for a moment, before she gives him a sad smile, "It's what Mom and Buffy wanted, Giles, I don't think it really matters what I want.  If he's willing to take me in, then I'll go."  
  
She leaves him alone in the kitchen, as he reaches for the phone and dials the number that's listed on the post-it near the phone where Buffy had left it after making the subsequent phone calls she had to make following Joyce's death.  
   
It's later on that afternoon, following a lengthy chat with Dawn's uncle, they gather in the living room where Giles explains that per Joyce and Buffy's last wishes, Dawn would be going to live with her uncle in Beacon Hills.  Willow opens her mouth to say something, only to nod her head when Tara murmurs softly that it's what Buffy would have wanted.  To give Dawn a normal life that she would never have if she stays in Sunnydale, that Buffy never got a chance to have.  Because it's what they would have done any other time, they vote, agreeing to go with Buffy's wishes that Dawn will go to live with her uncle and her cousin.  
  
A month later, following a morning of laughter and tears, Dawn arrives at her uncle's house with Giles, their rental car filled with her belongings.  It turns out her uncle lives in a town that's a few hours north of San Francisco, and it's a little if not a lot colder than Sunnydale's ever been, even the one Christmas when it had snowed.  
  
She's just getting out the car when a boy about her age comes out the front door, stumbling down the steps as he waves in greeting.  Behind him, still in his uniform is her uncle, who shakes his head as he comes down to join them, "It's good to see you, Dawn."  
  
"You too.", she replies, as she steps into his open arms for a hug.  She can't really remember the last time she had a hug like that, from an actual dad, as he kisses the top of her head before turning his attention to Giles.  
  
"Thanks for bringing her up, I would have come down there myself, but we've been having some problems with wild animals lately.", he said, trying not to say too much, scaring her or Giles.  
  
"Of course.", Giles nods his head, as he opens the trunk of the car, "I will be leaving for Los Angeles myself, as I have a flight to Heathrow to catch.  This way, I can make sure Dawn was situated before I left for England."  
  
Her uncle nods his head, "Sounds good.  Why don't you come in?  Get some lunch and Dawn can see her room before you go.  Stiles, don't just stand there, give them a hand."  
  
"Thank you.", Giles replies, just as Dawn takes a box out of his hands.  At the look he gives her, she just shrugs her shoulders as she follows her cousin up the stairs.    
  
After they eat, Giles doesn't stay long, having performed a spell to protect the house as well as those who live there.  He also gives her a small wooden box that Tara had given him to give to her before they left.  Inside it was a blessing stone, which touched Dawn as she set it down on her nightstand before following Giles down the stairs and out the house, "Well, I guess this is it."  
  
"If you need anything, I'm only a phone call away.  And I will be checking on you, making sure you're keeping up with your school work.  No skipping class either, Dawn, we know your uncle will tell me if you do.", he says as they stand outside by the car, her uncle and cousin watching from the steps.    
  
"And you'll write?", Dawn asked, almost bouncing on her toes.  
  
"Of course.", he glanced over at her uncle and cousin, "They seem like wonderful people, Dawn.  Joyce and Buffy couldn't have done any better by wanting you to be here with them.  I believe you can have the life they wanted for you."  
  
"Yeah.", she nodded her head, "They seem great, but they aren't mom or Buffy, or you guys."  
  
"And they won't be, but they're your family, which is all that really matters.", Giles gathered her close, brushing a soothing hand over the back of her head, "You and Buffy have been the children I never thought I would have.  I will never regret one moment that I've spent with either one of you, I hope you know that."  
  
She nods her head, tears in her eyes, "Same here."  
  
Giles nods his head, giving her a kiss on the top of her head, "I love you, Dawn."  
  
"Love you too, Giles.", she murmured into his shoulder, giving him a hard hug before letting go, "You better go, before you miss your flight to the land of tweed."  
  
His lips quirked into a smile, "Take care of yourself, Dawn."  
  
"You too.", she nods her head, stepping away so that he can get into the car.  She gives him a small wave as he pulls away from the curb, sniffling as she watches the car turns the corner and onto Main Street.  
  
Dawn looks up when she feels an arm loop around her shoulders, giving her a soft squeeze, finding her cousin standing beside her, a worried look on his face, "You all right?"  
  
"Not really.", she wiped her eyes with her shirt sleeve, "But I will be."  
  
"Good.", Stiles grinned at her, "So, let me be the first to welcome you to Beacon Hills, Dawn Summers, we hope you enjoy your stay with us.  Because if you don't, well, I hate to tell you, but you're pretty much stuck with us until you're eighteen, just so you know."  
  
Dawn smiled for quite possibly the first time in a long time, as she followed him inside, not hearing the howl in the distance.


End file.
